


learning by doing

by isthepartyover



Series: pegoryu week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, have i ever no, i dont know what im doing at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "“You trust me, right?” he breathes warmly into Ryuji’s ear, making him shiver.“Ye-yeah, of course, b-but-”“Let me take care of you.” Akira soothes, and then bites at Ryuji’s earlobe, making him shudder again, which-oh okay was apparently a thing for him, because he can’t help the moan that comes out of him, and he feels Akira’s smirk pressed against his neck, his collarbone-"





	learning by doing

It’s quiet, save for the soft chiming next to the open window, a lazy summer breeze drifting through, and Ryuji is content, curled up next to his boyfriend on his shitty attic mattress, trading kisses.

Akira’s fidgety though, has been all day, from when they’d met at the subway station and on through fishing and ramen and video games, his sharp gray eyes focused more intently than usual on Ryuji.

He pauses now, pulling back from their makeout to stare at Ryuji, mouth opening as if he wants to say something.

“What?” Ryuji huffs, his attept to chase akira’s lips thwarted by the other boy moving back. “You look like you’ve wanted to say something all day. Spill.”

Akira at least has the decency to look embarrassed at Ryuji calling him out, looking away finally with a small pout.

“...Were you ever going to tell me it was your birthday?” he asks, suddenly, and it’s Ryuji’s turn to be embarrassed.

“I…”

“Don’t tell me you  _ forgot _ .” Akira snorts, and Ryuji can’t help but shake his head.

He hadn’t forgotten, his invitation for Akira to go fishing that had turned into an all day hang out had been exactly how he’d wanted to spend the day, but-

“‘S not like it’s anything important.” Ryuji shrugs, and Akira makes a face at him, pushing up so he’s leaning over Ryuji.

“‘Course it is.” Akira insists, cupping Ryuji’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “It’s your  _ birthday. _ ”

“Yeah, and I got what I wanted.” Ryuji tells him, trying to ignore how hard his heart was hammering in his chest at the soft sincerity in Akira’s eyes. “So there’s no need to make a big deal outta it, really.”

Akira makes another face at him, but gives in this time when Ryuji pulls him down for more kissing.

It’s several minutes later, the conversation well out of Ryuji’s mind, when Akira pulls away again, something like determination on his face when he asks, “Can I try something?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ryuji says, unthinkingly, trusting his boyfriend wholeheartedly.

Akira grins, and kisses him again, licking into Ryuji’s mouth eagerly, the gentle, lazy kisses turning into something hungry and fierce, and Ryuji goes along with it, moaning into Akira’s mouth, happy to follow in his lead, a familiar warmth building in his gut.

It’s at the point where one of them would pull away, embarrassed and breathing heavily as they tried to calm themselves, when Akira starts mouthing along Ryuji’s jaw, humming in a way that has Ryuji gasping, pawing uselessly at Akira’s back.

“Wha-stop, stop I’m-” he wheezes out halfheartedly, and Akira nips gently at his jaw.

“You trust me, right?” he breathes warmly into Ryuji’s ear, making him shiver.

“Ye-yeah, of course, b-but-”

“Let me take care of you.” Akira soothes, and then bites at Ryuji’s earlobe, making him shudder again, which- _ oh okay _ was apparently a  _ thing  _ for him, because he can’t help the moan that comes out of him, and he  _ feels _ Akira’s smirk pressed against his neck, his collarbone-

Ryuji wants to be embarrassed at how  _ hard  _ he suddenly is, but he feels so  _ good _ that he can’t bear to, not even when a warm pressure that can only be Akira’s hand snakes down inbetween their bodies and presses down against his length. 

The noise he lets out at that is enough to make Akira pull away, not a lot, but still finally detaching himself from his collarbone and licking his lips.

“Let me blow you?” he asks, voice breathless, and Ryuji  _ wants _ , he really does, but-

“You sure? I mean, we-we’ve never-”

“It’s not  _ rocket science _ , Ryuji.” Akira teases, smirk entirely Joker-like before growing soft. “If I do anything you don’t like, tell me?”

Ryuji nods, all words gone from his mind, and Akira kisses him again, soft and slow and sweet again, and the hand on his crotch does a quick few movements and then-

Ryuji’s never had a hand other than his own on his dick before, and it’s an odd sort of disconnect at first, warm and pleasure and-

And then Akira starts moving his hand, a gentle up and down stroke, careful and smooth and somehow slick, and it takes every ounce of self control Ryuji has to not cum right there and then.

He must make a noise or a face he’s not aware of, because just as quickly as he had started, Akira’s stopped again, and Ryuji actually  _ whines _ .

The Joker-like smirk is suddenly back, and there’s another stroke, accompanied by another scorching kiss, before he’s off entirely, and Ryuji opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Akira sitting on his heels inbetween Ryuji’s legs, staring with his head tilted, almost calculating, before he catches Ryuji looking and slowly, purposefully, licks his lips.

Ryuji’s mouth is dry, thoughts obliterated by this fucking  _ show _ he’s being given, as Akira finally leans down, and laps at the head of his dick.

It’s  _ warm _ and  _ wet _ and Ryuji is losing his  _ fucking mind _ and Akira licks him again before taking the head into his mouth-

The scrape of teeth brings him back down, and Ryuji hisses, but Akira does  _ something _ , and the teeth go away, leaving him only the plush wetness and pressure-

“ _ Holy fucking shit ‘ki-gonna- _ ” Ryuji somehow chokes out and then he’s coming, orgasm taking him like it never had before, leaving him winded and shivering and boneless.

He doesn’t want to move, can’t think of a good reason why, but then there’s more slick sounds, and he lifts his head just in time to catch Akira letting out a low whine and coming himself, breathing heavily into Ryuji’s thigh.

It’s silent again for a long moment, before Ryuji pushes himself up and pulls at Akira’s shirt collar until he unfolds himself and lies back atop Ryuji.

“‘S that good?” Akira asks, burying his face in Ryuji’s shoulder, voice soft and slurred, like he was sleepy.

“Mmmm yeah.” Ryuji sighs into his curls, petting at them.

“H’ppy birthday.” Akira hums, and Ryuji can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> shrug
> 
> pr week my dudes!!! i don't know where this came from, but hope you liked it?


End file.
